


Dancing With Our Clothes Off

by EvilSlicey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks, M/M, Song Lyrics, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: Barry, Cisco, Ray and Wally all decide to take pole dancing classes as a special surprise for their lovers.





	1. The Class

**Author's Note:**

> The Flarrowverse Shipyard helped me come up with this idea... It will be fun.

                “This was a great idea, Bear! Why didn’t we do this before now?” Cisco dropped his duffel back against the wall and bent over to start stretching.

                “Because we were both shy, single and unwilling to get half naked in front of strangers? We are only here because you decided we should do something special for Oliver and Harry.” Barry joined Cisco in his stretches, betraying his nerdy looks by showing off his more flexible physique by bending completely in half to stretch out his back.

                “Yeah, but man, we don’t need to do stuff just for our men! We can do them for ourselves!

                “Cisco, I know you. You eat candy and watch Star Trek for yourself, not learn how to pole dance.”

                “True…”

                The boys dissolved into snickers as the continued to stretch. They where ready for a totally fun and not at all sexy dance class.

                “Barry? Cisco?”

                The two boys looked up, surprised to see Ray Palmer dressed like an 80s exercise mogul, in a red sweat suit and holding his own matching duffle bag with the world’s largest smile.

                “Ray.” Barry said in a dazed shock. Ray Palmer was in his pole dancing class.

                “Oh man this is great! Are you guys taking the pole dancing class too!? This is going to be so much fun!” Ray practically hopped in place at the prospect of dancing with Barry and Cisco.

                “Yes, and you are too…” ‘OMG the Legends are going to know I took a pole dancing class to strip for Oliver… OH GOD SARA IS GOING TO TEASE ME SO MUCH!’ Barry’s heart was racing, and he was tempted to run away. To China. China is nice…

                “Dude! You guys are here too!” The happy, bubbly voice of Wally West came from behind Ray and Barry audibly groaned and smacked his head against the ground. From his position he could just barely make out Wally’s confused face above his severely oversized Blue Valley High sweatshirt.

                “Are you guys trying to kill me?” Barry covered his face with his hands and didn’t know if he wanted to cry or laugh. Or both. His baby brother and Ray ‘The ATOM’ Palmer were here, in the pole dancing class he and Cisco were taking so they could do special strip teases for their boyfriends. Life was not fair.

                “What do you mean?” Ray looked like a kicked puppy, he was so excited to have a class with his friends but the only one who looked happy was Wally.

                “OK, before the class starts can we have like a non-disclosure agreement? What happens in the dance studio stays in the dance studio kind of thing? We tell no one about these classes and who we saw here?”

                “Of course! If I told anyone I couldn’t surprise Mick! And I’m not going to rat you out or anything Barry.” Ray smiled and blushed at the very thought.

                “Dude, your dating Mick Rory?” Cisco sounded surprised and amazed at that fact. Barry could see it, both men were very attractive and built.

                “Of course, he’s such a sweet, attentive man and funny, he always makes sure I’m feed and keeps me smiling even when I’m sad. He even gave me the Cold Gun after Len you know… didn’t need it anymore. And he snuggles.” Ray blushed and started to stretch too in hopes of hiding the fact from his friends.

                “And you guys have better not spoil the surprise for Jax. He told me how he always wanted to go to strip club but was too embarrassed to go alone and to shy to ask someone to go with him. I thought he would love a private show. Though this is more of a refresher course for me.” Wally pulled off his sweat shirt and showed of his lose rainbow flag crop top and his short dance shorts over black leggings.

                “You know how to dance?” Barry was surprised, especially when Wally stretched his legs by lifting them one at a time over his head and held them there for a count of 10.

                “Yeah, my mom signed me up for classes when I was like 4 and I took them until I was 17.”

                “That’s so cool! Man, I’m going to look like penguin next to all of you guys! I have no balance or rhythm!” Cisco was smiling but still blushing at his own lack of athleticism.

                “Don’t worry man! It’s the thought and effort that counts. As long as you have fun all should be good.” Ray smiled.

                “So, wait… are we all taking these classes to do something special for our boyfriends” Barry asked realizing what Ray and Wally just said to him.

                The four men looked around at each other and took in the silent confirmation from the soft smiles they all donned thinking of their men.

                “Oh…. This is going to be fun… we totally have to work together to plan our dances.”

                The other three men smiled and laughed, ready to start planning right then and there when the instructor, a Mr. Grayson, entered the room and the other students, women who blushed just looking at their teacher and their male classmates, all stumbled to find a pole.

                The heroes of the multiverse had some very sexy, sexy planning ahead of them.


	2. Boots- Kesha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to link the stripping song playlist for this fic... because I made one...

                Barry was nervous as he set up the room.

                He made the bed with new dark green Egyptian cotton sheets, he had lube and condoms set up on the nightstand with water bottles and calorie bars as a just in case. He removed the rug from the room and moved Oliver’s favorite armchair to sit right in the middle of the room.

                In the bathroom a special costume was hanging, waiting for Barry to don. Below it where the pair of Oliver’s boots he wore as Green Arrow. Stolen from the bunker with Felicity’s help when he was making arrangements for the team to give Oliver one night off for Valentine’s day. No one should be calling baring a terrorist attack.

                He was finishing placing the last electric tea light in place when he heard the front door opened. He quickly tied his robe in place as he moved to exit the room and greet his boyfriend. He couldn’t hide his over eager smile and didn’t really want to.

                Oliver Queen looked and felt completely exhausted and worn out. It had been a long day in the mayor’s office of meetings and baskets being delivered all over the place. Every time he tried to talk to anyone about patrol that night he was dragged into yet another meeting, which seemed more pointless than the next. He just wanted to eat dinner with his boyfriend, take a nap and go to the bunker to do his patrol.          

                When Barry came out of the bedroom in his bathrobe Oliver had to stop and stare. Maybe he wanted more than dinner and nap after all, because Barry was obviously in the mood for something else.

                “Barry.” Oliver smiles and kissed his handsome boyfriend when he came up to wrap his arms around him. He pulled back enough to give him a once over and smirked. “I love the outfit, did we have plans I didn’t know about?”

                “I have a surprise for you actually. In the bedroom.” Barry blushed slightly and smiled, taking Oliver’s hand and pulled him towards the other room.

                “I hate to break it to you, honey, but I don’t think there is anything about that’s a surprise in the bedroom anymore.” Oliver chuckled at his bashful boy.

                “Hush. I worked really hard for this.” Barry opened the door and Oliver had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping. The room looked straight out of overly romantic porno and Oliver was really curious where this was going.

                Barry directed him to the chair and pushed him down. He leaned and kissed him slowly and deeply until Oliver was gasping for breath when he pulled back.

                “Now sit here. Hands on the arms. Don’t move.” Barry tried to sound confident, but he had no idea how this was going to go and he wanted to make sure it was good for both of them. “I’m going into the bathroom for a few minutes then the show is on.”

                When Barry moved to walk to his costume Oliver grabbed his hand and squeezed, stopping him for a minute.

                “Hey, you know you don’t need to do anything special for me, or anything that makes you uncomfortable, right? I love you just the way you are, Bear-bear. I don’t need anything else.”

                Barry blushed and kissed Oliver again.

                “I know. This isn’t just for you, but me too. I just don’t know if you’ll like it.”

                “If its from you or by you, I’ll love it no matter what.”

                Barry smiled shyly and kissed Oliver again, and again covering his face in little kisses before he finally could pull away. He placed Oliver’s hands on the arms of the chair and whispered ‘keep those there’ as he walked away.

                In the bathroom he changed into his costume in a flash, taking only a minute to apply make-up to the areas around his eyes. He paused to look at himself in the mirror and smiled. His dance may suck, but damn did he look and feel good. Grabbing the small stereo remote from the counter he took a calming breath and stalked out of the room with confidence.

                Oliver’s breath caught when his boyfriend exited the room.

                Standing before him, illuminated by the light of the bathroom and the flicker of fake candle light was Barry Allen the fastest (and sexiest in Oliver’s eyes) man alive. Dressed in tight black pants a forest green hood and boots that appeared to be about 2 sizes to big and vaguely familiar. Combat makeup was on his face in manner similar to how Oliver use to apply it before Barry made him a mask. The best part was, Barry Allen’s chest was completely bare.               

                Oliver had to fight not to drool.

                Barry smiled and moved to kneel before Oliver.

                “Oliver Queen, you have been a very good man. You have taken care of everyone who has failed this city. I think you have earned a special treat.”

                “And what would that be, Mr. Hood.” Oliver was enjoying the sight of Barry’s green eyes peering up at him from the hood he was wearing.

                “Oh I have plans. But first, a show.”

                “A show? What kind of show?” Oliver shallowed back the saliva that was rapidly filling his mouth.

                “This show.” Barry moved away and hit the play button. As an eagle screech came over the speaker Barry had placed around room be began to dance and sing along with the music.

               “I have boys in every country code, Just a rollin' stoner on a roll, I'd bring the cowgirl out and cock them guns, Always leave before the cowboy comes”

               Oliver felt his jaw drop as he watched his boyfriend gyrate and sing, beautifully he noted, to the song. The song moved fast but he was able to keep up with his dancing and his singing without fail.

             “Then I met you Saturday night, I tried to run away, Sunday morning, I woke up fucked up, with you right next to me, Had a flight booked to Japan, but you took me by the hand, Now every morning I wake up with you right next to me.”

              Barry slowed down his suggestive dancing and moved to finger the waist band of his tacky legging tight costume pants. He winked and tightened his grip.

              “I'm walking on air, kickin' my blues, Everything stops when I'm with you, So slide over here, tell me the truth, I know you love me wearing nothing but your boots”

                With a swift motion Barry yanked off the pants and revealed a red and gold thong with the Flash emblem right over where the tip of his cock was resting half hard in the confines of the cotton. He moved straddle Oliver and grind against as he vocalized with the song ‘Ah oh, ah oh, ah oh, oh, Ah oh, ah oh, ah oh, oh.’

                When Oliver moved to grab Barry’s hip, Barr grabbed his hands and shook his head. With a devilish smirk he replaced the hands on the arms of the chair and slipped off Oliver’s lap to spin around and go back to his dance. Oliver felt painfully hard as he watched Barry shake his ass along to the song.

                “Never thought about that wifey life, Wedding bells just made me wanna die, But when you grab me and you spin me 'round, You really screw my head up upside-down”

                Barry smiled over his shoulder and winked before he turned back around. He brought his hands up behind his head and rotated his hips to draw Oliver’s eyes down to his barely covered crotch. Oliver didn’t even notice he was licking his lips, but Barry did, and his smile grew as he continued to sing.

               “Then I met you Saturday night, I tried to run away, Sunday morning, I woke up fucked up, with you right next to me, Had a flight booked to Japan, but you took me by the hand, Now every morning I wake up with you right next to me.”

                Oliver’s eyes widen as Barry dropped to the ground and made moves like he was humping the ground as he sang the next part. Even kicked his legs a bit in the air as he did so, showing off what Oliver realized were in fact, his boots.

                 “I'm walking on air, kickin' my blues, Everything stops when I'm with you, So slide over here, tell me the truth, I know you love me wearing nothing but your boots”

                This time instead of grinding against Oliver, Barry flipped over on to his back, bracing himself up on his legs and hands and thrusted his crotch into the air as he vocalized along with the song “Ah oh, ah oh, ah oh, oh, Ah oh, ah oh, ah oh, oh”

               Oliver gripped the arms of the chair hard enough that he momentarily worried that he was going to break it, but he was too entranced by Barry as he ripped his hood off leaving him just his makeup, thong and the boots that Oliver was never going to be able to wear with straight face or lose pants ever again.

              Barry flipped back over and began crawling slowly, painfully so, towards Oliver as he sang the next part.

              “If you can't handle these claws, you don't get this kitty”

               Barry smiled and grabbed on Oliver’s belt and used it to pull himself up, causing Oliver’s ever tightening pants to rub against his slowly growing painful erection.

               “Baby, pick me up, spin me 'round, take me on a ride, Pull you by the belt, recognize that you're mine tonight”

               Barry turned around and rubbed his whole back against Oliver’s body as he ground against.

               “Baby, pick me up, spin me 'round, take me on a ride, Pull you by the belt, recognize that you're mine tonight”

               Oliver groaned audibly as Barry slid off his lap again. This time he didn’t go far, just stood in front of his increasingly dazed boyfriend, gyrating his hips and playing with the straps of his thong that was also beginning to get a bit uncomfortable. He smiled at Oliver with softened eyes as he began the last part of the song.

              “I'm walking on air, kickin' my blues, Everything stops, ah, when I'm wearing,”

Barry ripped off the thong and kicked his legs up, touching the tip of toes to the tips of his fingers to the beat.

              “When I'm wearing, baby, nothing but your boots.”

               Barry twirled around one more time, dropping to the ground to shake his booty in Oliver’s direction one more time as the song came to an end.

                “Ah oh, ah oh, ah oh, oh, Nothing but your boots, Ah oh, ah oh, ah oh, oh. Nothing but your boots, ah ooh."

                 Barry sat back onto the ground with his legs spread, not caring that he was basically putting him and his now very erect cock on display for his boyfriend. He panted slightly as he took in Oliver’s completely wrecked visage as he gripped on to the chair with a slightly pained look on his face.

                “Did you like it?” Barry asked with a blush.

                “Barry…”Oliver sounded like he was choking on the words he was saying.

                “Yeah, Ollie?”

                “Are you… are those my Arrow boots?”

                “Yeah, uh yes, yes they are.” Barry gulped and started pulling his knees together in sight embarrassment for being in this position for as long as he had.

                Oliver groaned painfully and knocked his head back against the chair.

                “You realize I’m going to have to go shopping tomorrow right?”

                “Shopping?” Barry was confused, and it showed on his face.

                “There is no way I can ever wear those boots ever again without getting rock hard, Bear.” Oliver lifted his head back up and winked at Barry. “But if I can move now, I’d love to feel them against my back.”

                Barry quickly tried to get to his feet wanting to climb into Oliver’s lap again and not leave for a good long while. Unfortunately, the fact that the boots he was wearing where too large for his feet finally came in effect and he tripped and fell on his face.

               Within a second Oliver was by his side checking him in concern.

              “Bear, baby, you ok? That looked painful.”

              “I’m fine the only thing bruised is my pride.” Barry groaned and rolled over on his back. He noticed Oliver’s eyes roll over his body lingering on his still hard cock and he swallowed.

              “But you know Ollie,” Barry leaned up and grabbed him by the back of the head to pull him for a kiss. “It might be better if I didn’t have to walk.”

              “Oh, but how can you get into bed if you can’t walk?” Oliver smirked and leaned in to nibble along Barry’s neck.

              “I think you said something about… feeling your boots digging into your back?” Barry smiled slyly and ran his hands over Oliver’s shoulders.

               “Now there’s a plan.” Oliver scooped Barry up and paused long enough for him to wrap his long muscular legs around his hips. Oliver sighed as he grabbed a handful of Barry’s ass and wrapped his other arm around his shoulders.

               “Barry?”

               “Yes, Ollie?”

               “This, right here? This was a great surprise. I love you, Barry Allen.” Oliver kissed Barry again and moved to drop them both on to the bed.

               “I love you too Ollie, now get those clothes off before I rip them from your body.” Barry tugged at Oliver’s work jacket and barely fought back a growl when it wouldn’t just dissolve from Oliver’s shoulders.

               Oliver laughed and complied, knowing he had a very fun night ahead of him.

               Baring a terrorist attack that was.


	3. The Universe Is Weird - Hank Green and the Perfect Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to drop the play list in the last chapter...  
> Also stripping? Like the best thing to write ever.

                Harrison Wells of Earth-2 was bent over his workstation and frowning at the bits of mechanical debris on in front of him. He was supposed to be fixing some kind of tracker for Cisco, but all he could think about was the long-haired man’s smile and how he really wanted lunch. With that man. Preferably naked.

                Harry was frustrated because for the last 3 days Cisco had been hiding something and not spending anytime with him. And it wasn’t like Harry had a lot of people he could spend time with. Especially not naked.

                Harry really missed his naked time.

                It was Valentine’s day, a day his Earth-1 colleagues had informed him was a day for couples and romance, and he was sitting here grumpy at some twisted pieces of metal and wires.

                He couldn’t even distract himself by training Mr. Allen as he had run off that morning to Star City to wake up his boyfriend and then plan something special for that night.

                Harry was jealous and cranky, and he stabbed at a circuit in his frustration just to see it spark.

                “Hey, Harry, what did those wires do to you?”

                Harry turned around ready to give Cisco a piece of his mind, only to pause when he laid eyes on him. Cisco was dressed in a full tweed suit, complete with elbow patches and very serious tie, and had the long locks that Harry loved to stroke as he fell asleep pulled back into a very serious pony tail. The man was blushing slightly and had his hands buried in the pockets of the trousers, drawing Harry’s eyes to the very tempting prize between them.

                Harry forgot why he was cranky a moment before as he started hardening just thinking about how different Cisco looked right now.

                “Ramon… Cisco… you look…” Harry gulped and leaned back against his work station.

                “You don’t like it?” Cisco blushed again, and you would have thought he was standing in front of Harry buck naked and hard for how his cheeks reddened. Harry was having a hard time not grabbing him right then and there to show him just how much he liked the outfit.

                “Cisco, you look so dignified and handsome. I’m trying to determine what I’ve done to deserve such a visage.” Harry made a show of licking his lips and moving his knees a bit farther apart so Cisco could see just how much he enjoyed the new look.

                Cisco laughed and ran his hands over the top of his head.

                “Only you would find a some one wearing MORE clothes than usual that hot, Harry.” Cisco crossed the distance between them and gave Harry a long, desire filled kiss that left the older man moaning and grabbing for Cisco’s biceps and ass. Before Harry could get a good hold though Cisco pulled back and smiled slyly at his entranced boyfriend,

                “So…” Cisco bit his lip and ducked his head as he struggled to start his little… presentation.

                “So? So what Ramon?” Harry’s voice was husky and strained as he panted slightly from the kiss wanting nothing more to go back to that and to pull that suit off Cisco’s body. Slowly. While he licked every inch of skin.

                “I sent Caitlin to go have a special lunch with Iris. She’s not going to be back for at least an hour. Maybe more if Iris’ gift is a big hit.”

                “Well, Mr. Ramon, what should we do with all this free time?” Harry purred and moved to undo the tie around Cisco’s neck. Cisco let him for a second but once the tie was undone, he pulled away and out of Harry’s reach.

                Harry pouted and whined. Cisco loved seeing him so desperate for him.

                “I have a special surprise for you.”

                “A surprise? But what if what I want, I already know, thoroughly, religiously, devotedly.” Harry let his eyes focus slowly on the hardening cock behind Cisco’s belt buckle.

                “Oh, you’ll get that, trust me the last 3 days have been hell for me too. I just happen to have something else I prepares just for you.”

                “Well, do we need to go get it Cisco, so we can move to the good stuff?” Harry grumbled knowing that Cisco hadn’t brought anything with him.

                “No, all you have to do, is sit there, with your hands on your knees, and watch.” Cisco blushed again and grabbed a controller from his own worktop. “And remember, this took a lot of time and work so please don’t laugh to hard.”

                Harry arched an eyebrow but complied with Cisco’s request. Cisco hit a few buttons on the controller and moved to the middle of the room. The slow ethereal sound of chimes and wind works started playing over Cisco’s computer and the young man began spinning slowly and moving his hands up his side. As the music speed up he smiles at Harry and began dancing like a stripper in club.

                The only thing Harry could think, beyond ‘Oh my god yes!’ was ‘How was this the song he thought was sexy?’

                “Well, a quark can never exist by itself in isolation, Something very odd happens when you try to separate them, The energy it takes to break up those two best friends, Is just enough to create two more to join back up with them, And a photon has no mass and thus it travels at light speed, If you could imagine going that fast and if you try I think you might be, You'd be emitted and absorbed both in the exact same instant, Even if you traveled from a place 13 billion light years distant.”

                Cisco let the jacket of his suit fall and continues his incongruent slow sexy dancing to the wild nerdy song, moving his hands to his waist line and slowly pulling his shirt from his pants. Cisco snickered softly when Harry moaned at him gently pulling his shirt up just enough to expose an inch of skin. He turned to slowly rock his ass in messy grinding motion towards the older man and let the tie that had been hanging on for dear life up to this point fall to the ground.

“'Cause the universe is weird, I'm kinda freaking out, What the heck is this all about?, Infinite unbounded sets and hadronizing gluon jets and, We'll never understand half of what we have at hand, At least that's what I fear, 'cause the universe is weird”

                Cisco had to bite back a full body laugh as the line ‘ cause the universe is weird’ played but was able to successfully unbuckle his belt with slow deliberate motions. He moved to unbutton the crisp white shirt he wore just for Harry, smiling brighter as he watched Harry gulp and twitch in his seat, his fingers flexing as he tightened and loosened the grip on his knees as he watched Cisco.

“An electron has a strong charge as strong as a proton, And a tiny mass but not nonexistent like the photon and, You might want to take a seat now 'cause this might blow your mind, It has mass and charge, but not, apparently, a size, And there's a lot of stuff all around you right now, Your chair, your friend, your planet, and your sister's neighbor's cow, And all that mundane mass and energy is all we know and understand, But it's only 4% of what the universe has at hand”

                Harry started snickering at the line ‘sister’s neighbor’s cow’ but it was interspersed with groans and whines as Cisco finally exposed his tan and fit, if not well defined, torso from the confines of his shirt and let said garment fall to the ground to puddle around his feet. Cisco blushed and slide down to floor to make grinding and humping motions against the ground as he crawled slowly towards Harry.

                “Ramon.” Harry moaned, and Cisco just put his finger to his lips as he continues to grind and dance against the floor.

“'Cause the universe is weird, I'm kinda freaking out, What the heck is this all about?, Infinite unbounded sets and hadronizing gluon jets and, We'll never understand half of what we have at hand, At least that's what I fear, 'cause the universe is weird”

Cisco was having a hard time keeping his face in check as he slid back up to a standing position. He enjoyed this song but dancing sexy to it was harder than he thought. He let the thought of how to do this better next time slipped away as he moved to gently run his hands along Harry’s body and plant little kisses against his neck. Cisco felt a sense of pride as Harry let out little vibrating groans with eat kiss.

                Cisco pulled back to start unbuttoning his pants as the song continued in the background.

“Well, I was driving in a van with my brother and I said, Hey, John, guess what, like, dude, no edge!, Because the universe does not exist in any way we can conceive it, No center, no edge, no none of that, whether or not you can believe it, And once upon a time in a gassy liquid stew, A molecule was like "hey, I turned me into you", This may be the biggest mystery of all the ones in which we dwell, How the universe created a tool with which to know itself”

                Cisco moaned and started running his hands over his own stomach feeling Harry’s harsh breath against his skin as he tried to keep himself in place for Cisco. Cisco changed his mind at the last moment and leaned in to start undoing Harry’s shirt so he could kiss along his pecs and abs as he ground against his knee. Then the next part of the song kicked in and Cisco couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore.

“'Cause the universe is weird, I'm kinda freaking out, What the heck is this all about?, Infinite unbounded sets and hadronizing gluon jets and, We'll never understand half of what we have at hand, At least that's what I fear, 'cause the universe is weird”

                As Cisco dissolved into laughter against Harry’s lap the older man joined in, the bizarreness of the situation finally winning out. Harry leaned back against his work table letting the sounds of the weird song and let the tension of desire wash out of him. He looked down at the adorable and sexy man rocking with laughter again his still painfully hard erection and ran his fingers through his hair pulling out the tie holding his hair back. Cisco looked up at him with watery eyes and gave him a loopy smile.

“Oh, yeah, Oh, it's so weird, So freaking weird, Oh why in the universe, Is the universe so weird, It's freaking freaking me out it's so weird, Why in the universe, Why in the universe, Is the universe so weird”

                “Ramon.” Harry was surprised how breathless and wrecked he sounded. Cisco nuzzled against Harry’s crotch and moaned as a chorus of ‘so weirds’ faded away as the song ended. Cisco felt like his cheeks were going to be permanently red for how embarrassed he felt for breaking down laughing while dancing sexy.

                “I’m sorry.” Cisco moaned into Harry’s erection hoping to distract the older man.

                “Sorry? Why are you sorry, pretty boy?”

                Cisco gulped at the pet name and crawled up Harry’s body to nuzzle against his neck.

                “I ruined the moment. I’m sorry Harry.”

                Harry pulled Cisco’s face up and into the most passionate and desired filled kiss of Cisco’s list. He slowly spun them around so that he was now facing the workstation. He swept his long forgotten and slightly hated project to the ground and laid Cisco back on the still crowded but more comfortable than before space.

                “Cisco, you didn’t ruin anything. You made it better.” Harry planted a soft kiss against Cisco’s collar bone. “So much better” Harry moaned against Cisco’s skin.

                Harry trailed his hands over Cisco’s body and stopped only when he got his hand over the swell of the younger man’s soft and straining erection.

                “There is only one thing I would change to be honest.” Harry kneaded the erection with a curious contemplating look.

                “Yeah? What’s that?” Cisco panted and arched his back against the pleasure of the friction in his movements.

                “I would get these pants off you, so I could show just how much I loved my gift.”

                Cisco moaned loudly and pushed Harry’s hand away to finally get his pants off.

                “Yes, pants off, I can do pants off.”

                Harry sat back and chuckled as he watched the man he loved finish stripping off for him while on his back in Harry’s second favorite place. He made a mental plan to take him out to dinner and tell him that formally later.

                ‘Cisco deserved to know how I feel’ Harry thought as Cisco attacked his mouth again, pulling at Harry’s waistband to try and get to the older man’s erection. ‘But first… I want to enjoy my delightful gift.’


	4. Slow Hands - Niall Horan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insecure Ray alert!

Mick was throwing away his now empty bottle of beer and looking at the replicator trying to decide if he wanted some burgers or some of those chocolate things Gideon made so well, or both, when Gideon’s voice came in overhead.

                “Mr. Rory?”

                “Yeah?” Mick grabbed a piece of pie from the fridge and started eating it with his bare hands.

                “Dr. Palmer has asked that you join him in his quarters when you have a moment.” Gideon sounded a bit snarkier than normal.

                “Fine, I wonder what Haircut is up to.” Mick smirked as he licked his finger’s clean and threw the now empty pie container to the side. He had been wondering where Ray was hiding as they usually had a afternoon ‘date’ by now, and Ray was nothing if not punctual.

                He cracked his knuckles and stomped down the hall trying to look scary even as he felt himself harden at the thought of taking Ray in his own bed. Usually it was his or the lab.

                When he walked into the cabin room, he was surprised to see the display screen was showing a roaring fire and there where a few actual candles sprinkled around the room. Screen had been erected in one corner and Mick could barely make out the sounds of someone moving around behind it.

                “Haircut? What’s with the digs?” Mick asked as he started pulling off his boots and loosening his belt. Mick didn’t mind romantics, they just didn't usually need them. Ray was always perfectly happy to fall to the ground ripping off their clothes until someone was wrapping their legs around the other.

                “Mick? Good sit on the bed I’ll be right out.” Ray’s voice sounded a little higher and nervous behind the screen and he rustled something one more time.

                “You going to tell me what’s happening here or am I going to have to guess.” Mick grunted with mild anger belying his crankiness of being kept out of the loop, but he took a seat on the bed and started pulling off his jacket.

                “I thought I could do something nice for you for once is all.”

                “For once?” Mick shook his head and smiled. That was his Haircut, unable to see that he was the one taking care of Mick all the time and not the other way around. But boy did Mick like it when they could both take care of one another.

                “You know what I mean, just close your eyes and count to 10.” Ray sounded nervous and Mick decided that not arguing right now was the best course of action. He closed his eyes and counted to 10 slowly out loud. He could hear Ray move to stand in front of him stopping just out of grabbing distance.

                At 10, Mick opened his eyes and shallowed looking at Ray. He was dressed in Mick’s loosest boxer and one of his long sleeve Henley tees. Mick’s eyes trailed over Ray’s strong body taking in how the cloth of his clothes dipped and swallowed up the curves and muscles of the hero.

                Mick realized in that moment of basking in the visage of Ray in his clothing, that he really enjoyed seeing his partner in his clothing. It got his motor reeving in ways he didn’t know it could. He licked his lips about a dozen times staring at his boy.

                Mick’s hand drifted to his crotch as he leaned back waiting to see why Ray was giving him such beautiful mental images for the future. Ray saw and blushed, moving to wrap his arms around himself and rub his arms. Mick wanted desperately to fuck that behavior out of him.

                If anyone should be happy in his body, it was his sexy Haircut.

                “Haircut.” Mick licked his lips and sighed. “Ray, what is all this.”

                “I’ve been taking some… classes…” Ray ducked his head and hugged himself tighter.

                Mick leaned forward and grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled Ray closer, until he was practically in his lap. He took a minute to kiss the exposed length of his collar bone enjoying the hitch in the other man’s breath as he did so. He nibbled his way up, leaving small hickeys in his wake as he stopped every few seconds to suck on the partially hard bite. He finally made his way to Ray’s ear and nipped at it as he breathed light on the shell of it.

                “What kind of classes Doll?” Mick asked in a low husky breath.

                Ray buried his head into Mick’s shoulders and whispered his answer.

                “I can’t hear you Doll, what kind of classes? You can tell me.” Mick rubbed his hands up the back of the embarrassed man, sliding up the shirt that was too big for the man.

                “Pole dancing classes Mick.” Ray spoke with a shy flutter of his eye lashes.

                Mick groaned and moved his hand long Ray’s side once more. He began to kiss along Ray’s neck and listened to the moans and pants of other man.

                “Did you want to show me what you learned, Haircut?” Mick’s voice rumbled as he licked along his chin.

                “Yes, yes. Please, Mick, can I show you what I learned for you?”

                Mick chuckled and pushed Ray gently off his lap holding him in place until he regained his balance. Once he knew Ray wasn’t going to trip over his own feet, moved to slip his jeans off letting Ray see how excited he was by the idea. He even palmed his dick and licked his lips as he looked over the man before him one less time.

                “Show me what you can do Ray. I want to see you moving for me Doll. I want to see what that body can do.”

                Ray groaned and moved back to his dancing distance once more time.

                “Gideon?” Ray panted, unable to hide how excited he was to be able to this.

                “Yes Dr. Palmer?” Gideon sounded sweet and almost motherly as she purred out from the overhead speakers.

                “Sound proof the room, dim the lights to half its current lumens and play Mickspecial please.”

                “Of course, Dr. Palmer, you two have fun.”

                The lights dimmed, and Mick could hear the slight click of Gideon turning on the soundproofing tiles. The low drums of a song started playing and Ray started dancing, moving his hips to the beat.

                “We should take this back to my place, That's what she said right to my face, 'Cause I want you bad, yeah, I want you, baby”

                Ray ran his hands up his abs, catching the shirt with he tips of fingers causing the shirt to reveal a few inches of skin. He rocked back on his heels, arching his back and let out a bit of a groan. He tugged at the shirt, letting it bunch around his arm pits. Mick growled and began palming his cock harder through the thin cotton of his boxers

                “I've been thinking 'bout it all day, And I hope you feel the same way, yeah, 'Cause I want you bad, yeah, I want you, baby”

                Ray smiled, clearly enjoying the reaction he was getting and leaned forward grabbing Mick’s hands to rub them over his torso. Mick complied and let Ray decide where he touched, and how. He reveled in the look on Ray’s face as he was gentle stroked the tight pale skin.

                “Slow, slow hands, Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry, No, no chance, That I'm leaving here without you on me, I, I know, yeah, I already know that there ain't no stopping, Your plans and those slow hands, Slow hands”

                “Ray… Haircut… your wearing too much.” Mick moaned and leaned back a little to watch Ray better.

                “I just wanna take my time, We could do this, baby, all night, yeah, 'Cause I want you bad, Yeah, I want you, baby”

                Ray smiled and pulled the oversized shirt over his head. He rolled his shoulders and his hips in Micks direction as he threw the shirt off to the side. Ray then recollected Mick’s hands to let him squeeze and fondle his pecs. Ray moaned at the looked of joy that crossed Mick’s face as he played with Ray’s body.

                “Slow, slow hands, Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry, No, no chance, That I'm leaving here without you on me, I, I know, yeah, I already know that there ain't no stopping, Your plans and those slow hands”

                Ray moaned and slide away to gyrate his body to the beat of the song moving his arms up to show off the lines of his body to his lover.

                “Fingertips putting on a show, Got me now and I can't say "No"”

                “Mick…” Ray panted as he rubbed his fingers where the edge of Mick’s boxers against his hip bone.

                “Wanna be with you all alone, Take me home, take me home, Fingertips putting on a show, Can't you tell that I want you, baby, yeah”

                “Yeah, Doll, yeah.” Mick panted too far gone to even think about rubbing himself anymore, just enjoying the sight of Ray’s dance too much to move.

                “Slow hands, Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry”

                “Am I… Am I doing it… well…good... for you?” Ray blushed and moved to cup his own cock behind the boxers he stole from Mick.

                “No, no chance, That I'm leaving here without you on me, I, I know, yeah, I already know that there ain't no stopping”

                “Doll… I’m going to need you to shut up and think about this for a second.” Mick growled and grabbed the edges of the boxers threatening to fall off Ray’s hip pulling him back into Mick’s space.

                “Slow hands, Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry, No, no chance, That I'm leaving here without you on me”

                “You could be doing a human sacrifice ritual right now, and I would still be into it.” Mick pulled Ray roughly in to kiss him in a hard and needy manner. “Its all I can do to not throw you on the floor and take you right now.”

                “I, I know, yeah, I already know that there ain't no stopping, Your plans and those slow hands”

                Ray moaned again and started tugging on the boxers, suddenly completely desperate to be bare for Mick. Only Mick. Right as the loose cotton made its last draw over his growing erection, exposing himself fully to Mick, the door to his cabin opened.

                “Hey Ray, have you seen the- OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I JUST SEE!!” Nate stood in the doorway his hands firmly planed on his eyes, his mouth dropped in horror. The three legends where still as death as the song petered off to an end.

                “Slow hands”

                Ray dived to hide behind the bed, tripping and falling down on the ground in a tumble. Mick growled and glared at Nate who whimpered at the sounds coming from the room.

                “Slow hands”

                “Pretty, you have to the count of 10 to get out of here before I rip your head from your body. And I ain’t talking about the head you’re thinking.”

                “Uh… Right… yes… Sara needs me to… elsewhere” Nate started scrambling back tripping slightly as he still refused to open his eyes.

                “One” Mick growled menacingly.

                Nate squeaked and ran from the room banging into the wall a few times in his need to be anywhere but here.

                Mick closed the door and looked at the ceiling.

                “Gideon” Mick growled like a feral animal, wanting to find her brain and smash it in.

                “My apologies Mr. Rory, Dr. Palmer forgot to lock the door. I did warn Mr. Haywood that Dr. Palmer was indisposed. He choice not to listen.” Gideon apologized.

                Mick looked over where Ray was huddled in the corner of the room hiding his face and shaking. He sighed and looked back to the ceiling.

                “Gideon lock the door and make sure no one can enter baring em-em- someone about to fucking die.” Mick wrinkled his face as he stumbled over his words, his anger needing to be reined in.

                “Of course, Mr. Rory, again I apologize for the interruption.” Gideon complied, and Mick just moved to comfort his embarrassed boy.

                Mick crotched down besides Ray concern clear on his face as he was sure he was crying. As he touched his shoulder, he was surprised to realize he wasn’t crying but laughing.

                “Haircut… you ok there.”

                Ray looked up and wiped his eyes, still shaking with laughter. He shot Mick one of his blazing sunlight smiles and shook his head.

                “Did you see the look on his face? I think we broke him, baby.” Ray collapsed into laughter again leaning against the wall behind him. Mick smiled and started laughing too, letting himself slump against the bed.

                “Hey Mick?” Ray asked as he wiped his eyes one more time and calmed down a little. Mick was suddenly very much aware that he was naked and hard as steel. He started drooling and took a moment to respond as his brain was flooded with the most perfect images of Ray over the course of their relationship so far.

                “Yeah, Doll?”

                “You… still… you know… interested?” Ray asked moving to lightly rub his cock and look hopefully at Mick from his spot on the floor.

                Mick growled and pulled his boxers off revealing his own hard erection to the air, dripping in his excitement. Ray licked his lips and move to his knees to crawl towards Mick. Mick didn’t give him a chance and moved to pull Ray flush against his body.

                “Haircut.” Mick growled as he grabbed a handful of Ray’s ass and thrust him against his body. “Don’t ask stupid questions. I’m never going to say no to this ass.”

                Ray moaned, grabbed the back of Mick’s head to give him a bruising kiss where he licked into his mouth with desire coursing in his veins.

                “Then I need to you throw me on the bed and ravish me now.” Ray instructed Mick with a heated pant of his breath against Mick’s skin, as he trailed his fingers along Mick’s back, unbothered by the fact Mick still had his shirt on when he was fully naked.

                Mick growl terrestrially and threw Ray on the bed causing Ray to let out another giggle. Mick stopped for a moment to stare at the nude aroused form of Dr. Ray Palmer and could only think ‘Mine!’ as he slowly moved to join him in the bed.


	5. Body Say - Demi Lovato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last dance! Still hae some embarrassment just not dance related. This is the dirtiest I get this fic...

                Jax fidgeted with a nonexistent piece of link on the quilt covering the bed beneath him as he looked around the classic architecture of the room. He was very uncomfortable to be sitting in Wally’s bed, in Wally’s home, because it wasn’t just Wally’s home, but Detective Joe West’s home.

                And Jax was terrified of Detective Joe West.

                Wally had insisted though.

                Jax would have preferred his bunk on the Waverider, even if it meant Professor Stein knew exactly what had just happened and not just a vague idea.

                At least it wasn’t his room back at his mother’s house… that may cause him to become a monk.

                “Wally, come on man, what’s the hold up!” Jax knew his nerves where showing in is voice but he just knew Detective West would show up any minute now. Even if Wally had assured him that he wasn’t due home at all that night. Joe as with Cecile and Wally was with Jax and with they were all lucky they never had to see each other.

                Jax really hated to seeing Detective West in the morning after a night with Wally. How do you look the father of the man you just did things that might make a porn start blush to in the eye?

                Jax still didn’t know.

                “Jax, seriously, calm down. We have all night. And I made it special.” Wally’s voice drifted from down the hall.

                Jax sighed and shifted in his seat. Wally wouldn’t give any clue what he had planned for him and Jax wasn’t a fan of secrets.

                Jax was focused on his feet and his breathing hoping to keep the panic born from the situation at bay when he heard a slight knock on the door frame. He looked up and nearly fell off the bed when he saw his boyfriend.

                Wally stood in the bedroom doorway wearing a gold silk dress that clung to his slight curves and brushed his thighs at the midpoint. The dress’s straps held in place right on his shoulders and made his well-defined chest and shoulders. Jax realized there was a line of drool falling down his chin when he noticed that Wally was wearing fish net stockings and gold high heels.

                Wally oozed pure sex as he slowly made his way into the room and closed the door behind him. He was ever considerate of his shy boy’s insecurities and if he needed a closed door to be comfortable who was he to deny him.

                “Well Jaxy baby, what do you think?” Wally purred as he ran his fingers over his hips and winked.

                Jax swallowed and stood up to replace Wally’s hand with his own. He felt the line of some kind of panties beneath the dress resting against the other man’s hip bone. He nuzzled his face into Wally’s neck and breathed deep smelling something sweat and tangy and new on his skin.

                “God Walls… you are amazing.” He whispered and slid his hands over the too smooth and slippery fabric. He bit back a groan when he felt Wally growing hard against him. He had no idea where this was going, but he knew Wally wasn’t going to be in that dress for much longer. Not if he has anything to do with it.

                “I’m glad you like it.” Wally chuckled and nipped at one of Jax’s ear lobes. Jax moaned and let his hands roam a bit more finding the zipper in the back and trying to get it pulled down without releasing Wally from his grasp.

                Wally was having none of that and he slipped out of Jax’s embrace to gentle push the dazed man back on to his bed. He tutted gently as Jax pouted at the loss of his armful of Wally West, smiling with mischief as he walked over with an almost surprising grace over to his dresser. Jax had no idea how the other man could walk I those heals when he had a hard time balancing on a step ladder.

                “I have a special night for you Jaxy.” Wally purred as he worked on getting his MP3 player set up.              

                “More special for than that dress?” Jax blushed hearing his voice, they hadn’t even done anything yet and already he sounded completely wrecked. He felt his cheeks heat up and he found himself staring at his shoes again.

                ‘Seriously! I can stand up to immortal dictators and evil undead speedsters, but my own sexy, devastating speedster is enough to melt me into a puddle of F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. goo!’ Jax berated himself as he listened to the light swish of fabric that betrayed Wally’s movements. He couldn’t even hide his embarrassed groan when he felt Wally move to stand over him and begin to rub the back of his head.

                “I knew you’d love the dress.” Wally whispered sending shiver’s down Jax’s spine as he kept up his gentle scalp massage. “I might even wear it on a date for you sometimes.”

                Jax snapped his head back and stare wide eyed at the smiling speedster. The thought of seeing his Wally, in that dress, somewhere outside this bedroom, at maybe a movie or just dinner, was enough to make him want to rip it off him right now.

                Wally chuckled at his reaction and planted a light kiss on Jax’s forehead.

                “Oh baby, you kinky, kinky boy. You like the thought of me in drag for you?”

                “Yes, you look so good Wals. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Jax closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of Wally’s presence and his special perfume. Wally was a sex idol and Jax was all to happy to worship him.

                Wally chuckled and kissed Jack again before pulling away.

                “Ready for your gift?” Wally asked in a slow drawl that was the sexiest thing Jax ever heard.

                Jax nodded and took a stealing and steadying breath. He watches Wally return to his MP3 player and push a button. Wally smiled at Jax as a slow song started.

                “Sit back and enjoy Jax”

                Jax’s mouth dropped as Wally began dancing slowly and sensually.

                “If I had it my way, I would take you down, If I had it my way, I would turn you out, And if my body had a say, I would come again, Scared of what I might say, 'cause I'm at the edge”

                Wally rolled his body and moved his hand along the plains of his chest and abdomen. He winked at Jax as he maneuvered the moves and his body down lower.

                “And our eyes are crossing paths across the room, There's only one thing left for us to do”

                Wally placed a hand on the ground moved his legs to an almost split then back again, slowly arching his back to thrust his chest and crotch towards the shocked Jax.

                “You can touch me with slow hands, Speed it up, baby, make me sweat, Dreamland, Take me there 'cause I want your sex, If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away, Touch, make love, taste you, If my body told the truth, Baby, I would do, Just what I want to”

                Wally moved to crawl towards Jax with a predatory glint in his eyes. He ran his hands along the length of Jax’s legs and up the inside of his thighs. He winked and leaned to run his tongue along his dumbfounded lover’s abs all the way up to his neck. Jax let out a low needy moan and moved to grip Wally’s hips as he began to give him a lap dance.

                “If I had it my way, I would take the lead, And if I had it my way, I would take you deep, If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest, Show you all the red lace underneath this dress”

                Jax groaned loud enough to echo through the room when Wally pulled back the strap of his dress to reveal the red lace of a bralette that he was wearing under his dress. He leaned in and kissed and licked along the line of the lace touching his dark skin, letting his teeth graze his lover’s shoulder causing shivers to run down his spine.

                “And our eyes are crossing paths across the room, There's only one thing left for us to do”

                “Jax” Wally moaned as he ground against Jax’s growing erection.

                “Yeah Wals?”

                “You going to unzip me anytime soon?” Wally lolled his head to the side and gave a sexy, dopey smile. Jax’s hands jumped from Wally’s hips and fumbled with the zipper along the back of his dress.

                “You can touch me with slow hands, Speed it up, baby, make me sweat, Dreamland, Take me there 'cause I want your sex, If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away, Touch, make love, taste you, If my body told the truth, Baby, I would do, Just what I want to”

                As the zipper finally parted (and Jax internally crowed with victory and pride for defeating the evil zipper keeping him from the delicious brown skin of Wally West) Jax moved to push the dress off Wally’s body. He stopped and moaned when he saw that Wally was wearing a red lace thong that not only made his perfect ass look more so but matched the bralette that was making his chest look like it was wrapped just for him. He moved to slide his finger along the waist line of the lace thong, feeling Wally’s straining erection throb beneath his hand as he moved along the front fill the perfect abs the lay there.

                “Wally…” Jax groaned and moved back a little to try and undo his now painfully tight jeans.

                “Yeah Jax baby?” Wally panted and whined as he tried to grind back on to his lover’s lap.

                “I love the dance and all but if I can’t get in you soon, this is going to end sooner than either of us want.”

“My mind's getting in the way, Can't feel what my body say, I'mma tell you anyway, I'mma tell you anyway, My mind's getting in the way, Can't feel what my body say, I'mma show you anyway, I'mma show you anyway”

Wally moaned loudly and turned around, letting the gold silk that no longer had any means to hold on his body slip to the ground to puddle at his feet. He tackled Jax and pushed him on to his back to claim his mouth in a dirty all tongue kiss.

                “Screw dancing.” Wally growled as he fumbled in his bed side table for the bottle of lude he kept there. Jax laughed as Wally used his superspeed to strip him bare.

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

                Joe West grumbled as he entered his home and shoved his keys back into his pocket.

                His date with Cecile had been going well until her phone had gone off over their special candle lite dinner. Some Detective West fellow officers had caught a fugitive in one of the cases Cecile was prosecuting and she needed to get down to the station to interview him about a possible plea deal against his co-conspirators.

                While Joe was happy his girlfriend might be able to wrap up a particularly hard case, he was grumpy that he was going to have to spend the night alone.

                He was just considering grabbing a beer and ordering a pizza to watch something stupid on tv when he heard a thump and high pitch whine coming upstairs.

                “Wally?” Joe grabbed his gun and walked up the stairs quietly. He heard no response but he still had to check out the noise.

                As he got to the upper landing he heard another thump on coming from Wally’s room. Taking a deep breath Joe slammed the door open and leveled his gun to the center of the room.

                He stopped when he saw Wally and Jax. Naked, mostly. And obviously having hard, passionate sex on Wally’s bed. Which was once Iris’s bed.

                Wally and Jax stopped dead, Jax with a hand in the middle of Wally’s back beneath the band of the red lace bralette Joe’s son was wearing and another hand Wally’s hip. Wally was on all fours and blushed up at Joe while Jax looked like he wanted to melt right then and there.

                “Dad…” Wally said trying to move to grab the quilt that was on crumpled on the ground but moaning when he moved because Jax was still deep in him. The movement also gave Joe a glimpse of the red lace thong he was still wearing and the erection peeking out of them. This made Joe drop the gun down to his side and slam one of his hands over his eyes.

                “Sorry Wally, I uh… I didn’t… didn’t know you had company.” Joe was trying to back away and not accidently shot himself I the foot.

                “I… uh… thought you where spending the night… mmmm… with Cecile.” Wally sounded breathless and needy. Joe shivered hearing his son so wrecked. That shouldn’t be so hot.

                “Yeah… there was an emergency… I’m going to go… somewhere else… you guys uh… stay safe?” Joe turned and ran down the stair two at a time. He wrenched open the front door and out to his car, but not before he heard Jax yell “YOUR FATHER JUST SAW US HAVING SEX WALLY!”

                Joe groaned in discomfort as he started to feel heat in his belly. He climbed into his car fast as possible and grasped the steering wheel and banged his head into it. He thought about the night for second, his emotions and mind in turmoil. Taking a minute, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

                Joe panted slightly as he listened to the line ring.

                “Singh” came the voice on the other end of the line.

                “Hey, David, its Joe. Um… Is that invention you gave me still open?”

                The man on the end of the line chuckled.

                “Of course, Joe, our bed is always open for you.”

                “I’ll be there in 5 minutes.”

                Joe hung up and started his car. Despite the total embarrassment and disappointment of this night, he might just have some fun after all.


	6. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The playlist from these dances.  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJcC2PBBvBh5yigNPaZajkfR8Dn11bOdv

                The four heroes where sitting enjoying their coffee after their next class after their special evenings with the men. Just because they had already given them a performance didn’t mean they didn’t still want to have opportunities to meet up and have some fun once a week.

                “I can’t believe I tripped!” Barry was laughing as he stirred more sugar into his coffee.

                “At least no one walked in on you” Ray snickered. Wally nodded and smiled.

                “I think I need to get my own apartment, and therapy for Jax.” Wally giggled and took a bite out of the chocolate cake he got with his coffee.

                “Was the sex at lest good?” Barry asked leaning forward with interest.

                “Best we ever had, once I talked Jax of the ledge.” Wally grinned and winked at his older brother.

                Cisco groaned from his place slumped over the table.

                “You ok there, bud? You were awful sloppy in class today.” Ray patted Cisco’s shoulder and peered at the tired man.

                “Sorry Harry kept me up all night. Showing me his appreciation. I can’t feel my rear anymore.” Cisco whined and banged his head a few times on the table. The other three men leaned back in laughter.

                “Its ok Cisco, we’ll stop by the Waverider before we head back to STAR labs. Gideon can get you something to make you feel normal again.” Wally reassured the long-haired man, who just whined and waved off his traitorous friends.

                “Wait who walked in on you Ray?” Barry asked with renewed interest.

                “Nate. He got the full moon.” Ray smiled at Barry. Barry and Wally snickered while sharing funny looks with one another.

                “Barry are you ready to go?” The heroes all glanced over and saw Oliver standing behind Barry holding a large bag.

                “Sure, you get your boots?” Barry asked smirking at Oliver when he blushed.

                “Yes, what do you want for dinner?” Oliver looked like he wished he had superspeed to get out of there right then and there.

                “Wait, Boots?” Wally asked with an arched eyebrow.

                “Apparently, I made his unwearable without Oliver suffering a- let’s say- physical discomfort.” Barry said with a laugh.

                “Barry!” Oliver hissed and grabbed Barry’s arm. Barry happily followed Oliver as he led him out of the coffee shot, waving to his friends.

                The boys left behind snickered until Wally’s phone chimed. He checked his phone and laughed at the message on the phone.

                “Hey Cisco, Ray, you feel like doing a little shopping?”

                “Sure.” Ray happily replied finishing his coffee.

                “Why!!!” Cisco moaned.

                “Because Jax told Mick and Harry about my lingerie, and apparently they have stated a desire to see you in some too.” Wally said with an evil smirk.

                Cisco bolted up ram rod straight and gaped at the younger speedster.

                “Harry wants to see me killed I just know it.”

                “You know… Gideon could make us anything we want…” Ray offered with a sly smile at Wally.

                Cisco moaned.

                “Fine!!! But first Gideon checks me out. I want to be able to sit without pain sometime soon.” He whined as he threw away his drink and stomped out of the shop

                The two Legends laughed and followed their engineer friend out, looking forward to their next date with their boyfriends.

                Learning to pole dance was a really good idea.


End file.
